


All about your heart

by Saku015



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 19:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17793731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saku015/pseuds/Saku015
Summary: A love confession through a song.





	All about your heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nori_yam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nori_yam/gifts).



> This fic is based on the song 'All about your heart' by Mindy Gledhill.

Going to a karaoke night to celebrate their victory against Shiratorizawa was the dumbest idea Tsukishima had ever heard. His plans did not consist him being dragged out of his bed on the next day after the match by Yamaguchi who had one of his stupid, but irresistible smiles on his face.

”Come on, Tsukki!” Yamaguchi nudged him as Tsukishima put his shoes on extra slow. ”It will be fun!” Tsukishima narrowed his eyes and scowled. He had been long aware of that ’having fun’ meant different things for both of them.

”I still have no idea why I let you drag me into this,” Tsukishima muttered under his breath as the two friends were walking towards the karaoke bar where the team was supposed to meet.

”Because you love me,” Yamaguchi answered with outmost confidence and a huge smile. Tsukki felt his cheeks heating up. He knew that the other meant friendship-kind-of-love, not romantic, but still!

Since that night at the summer training camp, their relationship had evolved a lot. Yamaguchi was not that shy, sacredly-cat anymore and surprised Tsukishima over and over again how straightforward he could be – just like in the bathroom right after their match.

”Tadashi-kun! We are here!” He heard Yachi’s voice and Tsukishima felt his eyebrow twitch. Since when had she called Tadashi on his given name?

”Hello, Hitoka-chan!” Yamaguchi waved back, picking up his speed. He dragged Tsukishima along by his sleeve, who slowly, but surely became resigned to his fate. When they reached them, Hinata clasped Yamaguchi on the shoulder as a greeting and he got a smile as an answer.

”It is so good you are here,” Hinata said, genuinely smiling. Tsukishima did not understand why the king was not angry. He seemed like the possessive type – and still, he only sent a small smile into Yamaguchi’s direction. Hinata turned into Tsukishima’s direction and his glare of a greeting did not surprise the taller male. It was so Hinata.

”What’s up, shrimpy-chan?” Tsukishima asked, mockingly.

”Tsukki!” Yamaguchi gasped and Kageyama stepped one step closer. 

Yachi – sensing the seriousness of the situation – stepped beside them and outstretched her arms. When she spoke up, her voice was as nervous as usual.

”Let’s go in, shall we?”

 

Tsukishima was positively sure that by the time the evening ended, he had gotten one of the worst headaches of his life. He never would have thought that Hinata’s voice would be that bad – well, he was wrong. What was worse, the little ginger was the one who sang most of the songs of the night.

He leaned his head back and groaned. He did not want anything more, than to stand up and go home, but he strengthened himself and stayed nevertheless. This event was important for Yamaguchi after all. Speaking of his friend, Tsukishima glanced at him from the corner of his eyes. Tadashi was surprisingly quite since they had sat down and Tsukki had no idea why. He predicted the boy to be more enthusiastic. 

Another song started and Yamaguchi stood up. It would be his first song of the night, so Tsukishima leaned forward. He saw that Yachi – who sang the last song – chose the song from the song list and it made him curious. Yamaguchi turned towards them and took a deep breath. Their eyes connected and Tsukishima felt as a shiver ran down on his spine. Tadashi opened his mouth and started his song.

_I don't mind your odd behavior_

_It's the very thing I savor_

_If you were an ice cream flavor_

_You would be my favorite one_

Tsukishima felt his eyes widening and heard Yachi’s loud gasp from behind him. He had no idea what had gotten into Yamaguchi, but the only thing he was praying for that this whole situation would not be only a beautiful dream.

_My imagination sees you_

_Like a painting by Van Gogh_

_Starry nights and bright sunflowers_

_Follow you where you may go_

The memories of the sky full of stars and the scent of sunflowers all around him hit Tsukishima full force. He remembered so well when it happened. They were only ten, lying on their backs while he was explaining the different constellations to his eagerly listening best friend in the middle of a sunflower field. He felt his heart soar and had to gulp to fight back the lump in his throat.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It’s not about your scars_

_It’s all about your heart_

Tsukishima was one hundred percent sure of that he was not at his right mind. If he had, he would not stand up and walk up to the machine. Yamaguchi looked at him with wide, shining eyes as he lifted the other microphone to his mouth, without letting the others’ gaze away.

_You're a butterfly held captive_

_Small and safe in your cocoon_

_Go on you can take your time_

_Time is said to heal all wounds_

Yamaguchi’s eyes filled with tears and his lower lip quivered as he was listening the confession that he never would have thought he would ever hear. An adoring smile appeared on Tsukki’s lips and it made Tadashi’s heart soar with all the love he held since the day of their first meeting.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It’s not about your scars_

_It’s all about your heart_

Tsukki reached his free hand towards the love of his life and Yamaguchi took it without any hesitation. They intertwined their fingers and squeezed them as if there was no tomorrow as both of them started singing.

_Like a lock without a key_

_Like a mystery without a clue_

_There is no me if I cannot have you_

Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi to his chest, who hid his face into it. He knew he was blushing harder than he had ever blushed in his entire life.

_Oh, I've loved you from the start_

_In every single way_

_And more each passing day_

_You are brighter than the stars_

_Believe me when I say_

_It’s not about your scars_

_It’s all about your heart_

When the song ended, Yamaguchi looked up shyly. He opened his mouth to explain what had just happened, but Tsukishima kissed him without any warning. When they parted, the taller boy leaned their foreheads together.

”Shut up, Yamaguchi!” He mumbled which made Yamaguchi giggle.

”Sorry, Tsukki!”


End file.
